


It's A Not So Terrible Life

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean loves his little sister... Probably more than he should. He also loves his little sister's boyfriend, Sam. He thinks he's good at hiding his feelings but... Not so much.





	It's A Not So Terrible Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Office AU

“Dean?”

Dean glanced up from his computer and smiled at Jo. “What’s up, sis?”

“Um, I was wondering if you’d let me take off early?”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. He’d convinced Mr. Adler to let him bring his sister on as an assistant six months ago, and so far it had been perfect. Jo was a hard worker and she almost never complained, even when Dean gave her a mountain of paperwork.

“Can I ask why?”

She smiled shyly. “Sam wants to take me out tonight. We’ve been dating for four months now.”

Dean felt a familiar clench in his chest when she mentioned Sam. Sam Wesson, technical support and Dean’s dirty little secret. He knew it was wrong – lusting after his sister’s boyfriend, but Sam was the most beautiful man he’d never seen. That killer smile and those dimples as deep as lakes. And his eyes—

“Sure Jo, say hi to Sam for me,” He said softly, offering her a smile. Jo returned it, standing in the doorway a little longer. Dean raised his eyebrows. “Need something else?”

“No, no… Thanks, Dean.”

“No problem. Go have fun.” He watched her leave before sighing heavily and shaking his head. He still had work to do.

***

The next afternoon, Dean’s Bluetooth beeped, startling him from the inventory he was looking at. He pressed the button a little harder than necessary, biting back a string of expletives when the plastic dug into his ear.

“Dean Smith.”

“Dean, it’s Sam.”

“Sam,” Dean’s heart flipped a little. “What do you need?”

“I—God this is gonna sound weird.”

“You’re kind of a weird guy,” Dean teased. Sam’s laugh went straight to his stomach – a light, cheerful noise that made his cheeks pink up in the empty office.

“Can I come up to your office? I need to talk to you. It’s important,” Sam said softly.

“Sure, I’m just about to take lunch. Give me like ten minutes to finish up what I’m working on. Is Jo okay?”

“Oh yeah, she’s fine. Probably sleeping in, enjoying her day off.”

Dean chuckled. “Lucky girl. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Sam hung up, leaving Dean scowling at the papers on his desk. What would Sam have to talk to him about?

 

Dean had just opened his salad when the knock sounded at his door. Sam stuck his head in and smiled sheepishly. “Hey.”

“Hey, Sam. Come in, shut the door.”

Sam did as he requested, taking a seat in the chair across his desk. He chewed his lip for a moment, looking anywhere but at Dean.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, sensing the tension rolling off Sam in waves.

“I—I have a confession.”

“Okay…”

“I love your sister. You know that.” Dean’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m sensing a but here.”

“ _But_ ,” Sam said, nodding, “there’s someone else I kinda fell for.”

Fury rose in Dean’s throat, hot and acidic. “You’ve been cheating on my sister?” He snapped.

Sam’s eyes bulged. “What? No! God, I’d never,” He said, raising his hands in front of him.

“Then why are you telling me this?”

Sam sighed, dropping his hands back to his lap. He stared at the floor between his feet for a long moment before speaking again. When he did, it was quiet, almost enough that Dean had to crane his neck forward to hear him.

“I’m in love with a guy I work with. And Jo knows. And—She—She wants me to talk to him.”

“Okay. Does she wanna break up with you? Or change your relationship?”

“A little. She doesn’t wanna break up, but she wants me to talk to him and see if he’d be interested in… Joining us.”

“Joining you?” Dean asked.

“Yeah as kind of a… Trio or something.”

“Like polygamy.”

Sam nodded, still not looking up at Dean. Dean snorted.

“Never thought my sister would be into that, but – If she wants it too, what’s the problem?”

“Well, see – She knows the guy really well. And she says she thinks he’s into me too. But I don’t know, and I don’t wanna ruin my friendship with him.”

Dean nodded, pushing his food aside and lacing his fingers together on the desk in front of him.  
“Do I know this guy?”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, I’d say you do.”

“Okay. Does he work in your department?”

“No. He’s… A couple levels above me.”

“My level?” Dean asked, jealousy stabbing at his guts.

Sam nodded after a moment.

“Well, it wouldn’t make the taboo of an interoffice romance so bad. I mean our two levels almost never interact unless we have computer issues,” Dean joked. He frowned a little when Sam didn’t smile.

“Why are you so stressed about this, Sam? Why not just ask him? I mean, Jo’s an excellent judge of character. If she says this guy likes you – chances are, he really does.”

“I’m not much to like. I still don’t know how I managed to get Jo,” Sam said.

“Because you’re a sweet guy. You’re smart as hell and you’re funny. Physically, you’re absolutely breathtaking—“ Dean stopped himself when he saw Sam staring at him and looked down, pulling his lunch back over. “Stop giving me that look.”

“I never realized you thought all those things about me.”

“Well don’t make it weird,” Dean mumbled, spearing a tomato with his fork. He brought it to his mouth, only to be stopped by Sam’s hand on his wrist. Their eyes met.

“What?” Dean asked. A smile crossed Sam’s face.

“I guess I never knew you liked me.”

“Course I do, Sam. You’re a good man.”

Sam’s grip on Dean’s wrist tightened for a second. He rose from his chair and leaned over, pushing Dean’s hand down with one hand and gripping his tie with the other. Dean made a small noise of protest when Sam hauled him into a standing position. It was cut short when their lips met in a crooked kiss.

Dean pulled back after a moment, his breathing quick. “Sam—“

“The guy is you,” Sam whispered, letting go of his tie. Dean huffed a laugh, shaking his head.

“No way.”

Sam nodded. “Now you know why I was so freaked out. I mean… You’re my girlfriend’s brother. But she brought it up last night and we talked about it. She said you two—“

“She told you?” Dean asked, his cheeks reddening.

“About high school? Yeah. I never expected, you know…”

“We haven’t talked about it in years. Our parents never found out, but—It was just one of those things.”

Sam cleared his throat, sitting back down. “Do you still have feelings for her? That way?”

Dean shrugged. He pushed his salad around with his fork before answering. “I don’t know. I mean she’s beautiful. But she’s my sister and my assistant. What would people think if they found out?”

“What if they didn’t? I mean, Jo and I have kept our relationship under wraps for four months. Wouldn’t be too hard to add in someone else.”

Dean smiled a little, shaking his head. “I need to talk to Jo about this.”

“Why don’t we go to her place after work?” Sam offered. “I was gonna go anyway and we were going to have dinner. Why don’t you join us? We can talk about if we—You know.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll call Jo and let her know I’m coming.”

“I can do that for you,” Sam offered. “That way I can tell her that I finally got the balls to tell you.”

“Gonna tell her you kissed me?” Dean half joked, smiling a little when Sam’s cheeks reddened.

“I plan to. She said you were a good kisser when you guys were teenagers. She was right.”

Dean huffed, smirking. “You caught me off guard. I’m better if I know it’s coming.”

“That so?” Sam asked, his tongue slipping out from between his teeth.

Dean nodded slowly, biting his lip.

“Wanna show me?”

Dean chuckled. “Tonight. After we talk with Jo. My lunch hour’s almost over and I haven’t eaten.”

Sam blushed darkly. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. It was a good talk. I’ll see you this evening, Sam.”

“Yeah, see you, Dean.” Sam sat for a moment longer, watching Dean before he rose, hurrying out of the office and banging his shoulder off the door frame in the process.

***

Dean could hear music coming from Jo’s apartment when he approached the door. He knocked loudly, checking his watch. Nearly an hour late from work – he was surprised they even still wanted him over.

The door opened and Sam beamed at Dean. Dean’s jaw went a little slack. He’d seen Sam a few times outside of work, but it was rare. The tight, dark jeans he was wearing hugged his ass in a way that made Dean’s mouth water, and his black t-shirt was tight across his chest – was that even legal?

“Hey. Sorry I’m late, um, got a stack of papers last minute that needed to be filed.”

“No problem, we’re just starting dinner. Come on in.” Sam stepped aside and Dean entered, leaving his briefcase by the door.

Jo came around the corner and grinned. “Dean!”

Dean couldn’t hide the smile at his little sister. Hair down and perfect, no makeup, wearing what was clearly one of Sam’s button up shirts. When she walked toward him and pulled him into a hug, he caught a peek of her black panties. He chuckled a little, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You shouldn’t be near a hot stove without pants on, Jo.”

She punched him in the arm. “And you shouldn’t have come in your suit. Get into something more comfortable.”

“I don’t have a change of clothes,” Dean argued, his cheeks burning a little.

“I got some that’ll fit you. Come on,” Sam said. He brushed his hand over Dean’s, the simple touch sending electric sparks through his entire body. He followed Sam into Jo’s bedroom and stood near the door, feeling oddly out of place while Sam rummaged in a drawer.

“Here.” He passed over a comfortable looking t-shirt and a pair of sweats, taking a step back.

Dean smiled a little, glancing at the clothes and then at Sam. “Um—“

“Right. I’ll—We’ll wait for you in the kitchen,” Sam said, rushing out and shutting the door.

 

Dean came out wearing Sam’s clothes just as the two were putting spaghetti on the table. It smelled amazing, Dean’s stomach gave a little growl of urgency as he approached the table. His diet could go screw itself tonight. Jo smiled softly at him.

“I like you better like that.”

“Like what?” Dean asked, taking a seat in the chair Sam motioned to, between him and Jo.

“Comfortable. Those suits make you look so stuck up. But I know the real Dean.”

Dean chuckled, allowing Sam to serve him and Jo.

“So… I have a burning question,” Sam began when he sat to begin eating.

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“How did you and Jo get started? When you were kids. I ask her and she just blushes and laughs at me. I figured I could get the story out of you.”

Dean laughed, looking over at his sister. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink, hair falling over to hide her eyes from Dean.

“I walked in on her masturbating,” Dean said bluntly. Sam gave a mock gasp, earning a punch to his arm from Jo.

“And I thought she was the perfect teenager.”

“Oh she was a hellion. But I loved it. She uh, she had a spark about her. Still does. But she was sixteen and I was eighteen and – Man, I’d been with women but none of them looked so… Amazing. So comfortable. I couldn’t take my eyes away and she saw me. But she didn’t stop.”

Jo looked up as Dean spoke, her gaze softening as she listened to him tell the story.

“She uh, kept going and then she moaned my name. Called me over to her and dragged my hand down. Had me help her finish. And then she kissed me.” Dean chuckled a little, looking down at his food. “I was freaked right the hell out, you know? It was incest, it was wrong – our parents would kill us, but… I could never say no to Jo.”

“So that’s how it started. Just… Years of secrets and… That?” Sam asked. Dean took a bite nodding.

“It went on for two years, until I graduated high school,” Jo filled in. “How’s the food, Dean?”

“Perfect,” He said, covering his mouth as he chewed. She smiled and nodded.

“So what stopped it?”

“Being too far apart. It just kinda ended. By the time we lived in the same city again… I figured Dean had gotten over me.”

“Never, sis. You were always—“ Dean shook his head. “But I never wanted to bring it up to her, I figured… She’d regret it. And then she met you, and I thought my chance was gone, with both of you.”

“But he likes you, Dean. And I definitely don’t regret it, so…”

Dean remained silent for a bit, listening to the click of their forks on the plates, the thunk of glasses being picked up and set down onto the wooden table. Finally, he cleared his throat and looked over at Jo.

“How would it work? You’re my sister. People will notice if we’re making out. Plus—I mean you’re kind of my employee.”

“Sister first. Employee second. Lover third. It could work if you wanted it to, Dean. Sam’s got a nice house and he brought up me moving in. You could too, if you wanted.”

Dean looked over at Sam. He nodded.

“I’ve been crushing on you since we met. Just never thought you were into me.”

“Seriously?” Dean chuckled. “Since day one.”

“Then the offer stands. I mean we’ll have to try. Things will be different but—Jo’s your sister and more, and you’re one of my best friends.”

Dean looked back down at his plate, spinning the fork between his thumb and forefinger.

“You don’t have to decide tonight, Dean. We just wanted to lay it all out for you. So you’d know—It’d work, if you wanted it to,” Sam said, reaching over and setting his hand over Dean’s.

“I know. And you’re not pushing. Thank you for that. See, I just—I want it to work. But this isn’t exactly a normal relationship you guys are offering, you know?”

“We know. But neither is having sex with your sister,” Sam argued. Dean chuckled.

“Got a point.”

“Look, Dean. All we’re saying is you’d be a welcomed addition. You’re already amazing friends with Sam and you and I have history. We worked well together. And we’ve been looking for a third for a while.”

Dean’s head shot up. Jo chuckled.

“Don’t look so surprised. You know I’ve never been one for conventional relationships. Neither is Sam. We both like the idea of polyamory and we think it’d work well for us. We just hadn’t met someone that we trusted like that to let into our lives. Until I realized you liked Sam. Then it just kinda clicked.”

“Well, I guess it makes sense. Just—Can we try it on a… Probationary basis?” Dean asked.

“How do you mean?”

“Like… Give it a shot. See if I’m a good fit, but if we realize I’m not—Can we go back to how we were before?”

Jo and Sam looked at each other for a moment. Sam nodded first and then Jo did.

“Sounds good,” She said.

“Yeah it works for me. I wanna add to a friendship, not ruin one,” Sam agreed.

Dean nodded, a little more at ease.

“So… Does that mean you want to stay the night?” Jo asked pointedly. Both men looked at her before sharing a glance at each other.

“I—I d—Do you want me to?” Dean stuttered. Jo smiled a little.

“Sam said you kissed him in your office. To be honest, I’m feeling a little neglected. It’s been years since you kissed me.”

Dean smirked. “Well to be fair, he kissed me first.” He reached over and set his hand over Jo’s giving it a squeeze. “I missed you, Jo.”

She nodded, her smile widening. “I’ve missed you too… But you didn’t answer my question.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “So friggin’ pushy. Yeah, I’ll stay if you guys both want me to.”

“Careful with your tongue, dude. She’s got toys and she’s not afraid to use ‘em,” Sam warned, smirking a little at Jo’s pointed glare.

“T—Toys?” Dean stuttered, his stomach clenching delightfully at the idea.

“I’ll show you after dinner,” Jo promised, taking another bite.

 

The rest of the dinner was mostly silent. It was far from uncomfortable though. The three exchanged heated glances and fiery – though brief – touches. Dean had never been more eager to finish eating.

He and Sam cleared away the table and did the dishes while Jo settled on the couch. Sam kept bumping Dean with his hip and offering the flirtiest smile Dean had ever seen. It made his heart leap whenever their eyes met.

When they finished, they sat on the couch with Jo, one guy on either side. Dean felt a little awkward for the first time since the bedroom.

“So what do you guys normally do after dinner?” He asked, anything to break the silence.

Jo shrugged. “Depends on the day. Either relax and watch some television or play some cards… Sometimes a nice bath – but I don’t think there’s a bathtub in America big enough to fit the both of you,” She joked.

Dean chuckled a little. He hung his arm over the back of the couch, looking over when Sam’s hand touched his. Sam smiled and twined their fingers for a second before leaning over, whispering something into Jo’s ear that had her laughing.

“What?” Dean asked, feeling out of the loop.

She shook her head. “He reminded me of the time our playing games devolved into a game of drunken strip poker for two and carpet burns on my ass for a week.”

Dean couldn’t help laughing – Jo really hadn’t changed all that much. “I would’ve liked to see that,” He admitted.  
“You can. Saturday is usually game night. We’re like kinky old folks,” Sam said.

Jo slapped his leg. She looked over at Dean, her eyes seeming to search his face for something.  
“What?”

She shook her head. “Tonight though… I think maybe we should just go to bed… See what happens.”

 

Jo’s bed was king sized, thankfully. She settled between Sam and Dean once they’d gotten comfortable, Sam pulling his shirt and jeans off to leave him clad in just a pair of boxers. She leaned over and kissed Sam first, running her fingers through his hair. When they separated, his lips were slightly swollen, pupils blown out to almost completely hide the color of his irises. She turned to Dean next, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and dragging him in for a kiss.

Dean sighed into her mouth. She tasted just like he’d remembered. Sweet mint – just a hint of the wine and pasta they’d eaten earlier. Their tongues battled for dominance as his cock hardened in the borrowed sweatpants.

Sam’s hand landed on the tent of the sweats, stroking him through the fabric. Dean pulled away with a gasp, looking over at Sam.

“Is this okay?” Sam worried. Dean nodded, letting his eyes slip shut as Jo captured his mouth once more.

Sam’s hand moved up, pulling the waistband out before dipping in, keyboard callused fingers brushing over the already damp tip of his cock. Dean groaned, his hips bucking forward.

“Why don’t you get out of those?” Jo suggested against his mouth. Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He sat up, shedding the t-shirt and sweats while Jo unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. She tossed it off the bed, leaving the three in just their underwear. Sam sat up and moved across Jo, fisting Dean’s short hair before mashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. He ground his hips down, rubbing his own hard cock against Dean’s.

Jo made a small noise of approval, and a glance from Dean showed her hand down the front of her panties, lazily stroking herself.

“Need help with that?” He asked, his voice already thickening with need. Jo smirked.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Dean moved down, hooking his fingers in the top of her panties and pulling them down until she could kick them off. He spread her thighs and settled between them as Sam leaned over, kissing her.

Jo gasped at the first swipe of Dean’s tongue, her hand landing on his head. He chuckled against her damp folds, swirling his tongue around her clit before spreading her open with two fingers. He pointed his tongue, letting it slip into her and earning a quiet moan, muffled by Sam’s mouth. Dean didn’t hold back. It’d been too long since he tasted his sweet, little sister and he wasn’t going to waste time devouring every bit of her he could manage.

Jo was writhing under him, her hands fisted in his short hair as Sam kneaded her breasts through the bra.

“Dean,” Sam panted. Dean raised his head, his lips and chin wet from Jo’s juices. He continued to finger her lazily, earning a frustrated groan.

“What?”

“Can I watch you fuck her?”

Dean’s throat closed at Sam’s question.

“I—If she wants it.”

Sam snorted, looking pointedly at Jo’s lust dazed expression. She tugged Dean’s hair a little.

“Course I want it, moron.”

“Got a condom?”

“I’m on birth control.” Dean nodded and sat up, stripping his boxers off. Sam grabbed his cock in a tight grip, making him jump a little.

“You’re enormous,” Sam mumbled, stroking him appreciatively.

“Sure you’re bigger,” Dean whispered, his eyes fluttering shut. He let Sam guide him down to Jo’s entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock over her clit for a moment.

“Thicker. But you’re longer,” Sam said. He moved behind Dean and leaned over his back, kissing up his spine and shoulder.

Dean leaned back against him. Jo wiggled against his cock, grinning when their eyes met.

“You two look so good like that,” She whispered, reaching up and putting her hand on each of her boyfriend’s cheeks. “Perfect fit.”

Dean smiled a bit, turning to look at Sam. His tongue was poking between his teeth in a shy smile, hair falling in front of his face. Dean closed the gap, pressing a kiss to his mouth as Sam pushed his hips forward, driving Dean’s cock deep into Jo in one smooth motion.

She moaned loudly, arching her hips against him and grabbing his shoulders.

Sam moved back, watching Dean as he began to thrust into her with smooth, steady movements.

Jo groaned low in her throat, squeezing Dean’s shoulders. He leaned down, kissing over her neck. Sam’s hands were warm against his back, sliding down to his ass. He gasped when Sam’s thumb brushed over his hole.

Jo giggled a little at Dean’s expression. “Sam—Is someone feeling left out?” She panted. Sam shook his head.

“Not at all. This is actually… Way hotter than I imagined it’d be.”

“Come up here.”

Sam crawled up and Jo reached up, tugging his boxers down. Dean’s eyes went a little wide at the thickness of his cock – he wasn’t exaggerating. His mouth watered and he leaned forward, running his tongue over the smooth, veiny shaft. Sam gasped a little and Jo grinned.

“My idea exactly, Dean. Let’s make sure Sam feels good too, huh?”

They leaned in, licking and kissing long Sam’s cock. They took turns popping the tip into their mouths and sucking, pausing every few seconds to share a messy kiss.

Sam groaned, bucking his hips forward and holding onto their hair. Dean was still pumping steadily into Jo’s tightness, her thighs wrapped tightly around his hips. Her body tensed and she pulled away from Sam, pushing her head back into the mattress.

Dean smirked, lifting himself up to drive harder into her. He reached between them to rub her clit, feeling her tighten around his thrusting cock.

“That’s it, little sis – come for me,” Dean panted against her shoulder. Jo groaned his name, digging her short nails into his back as her climax hit, her entire body quivering and clenching under him. Dean slowed to a stop before pulling out, his cock wet and aching.

“Wanna take over?” He asked Sam.

“You don’t wanna?”

“Sharing is caring, Sam.”

Sam grinned and traded places with Dean, pushing into Jo without warning. She cried out in surprise, arching against him.

“You’re both assholes,” She panted, hooking her legs around Sam’s thighs.

Dean stroked himself lazily, watching Sam pick up a steady pace that had Jo’s breasts bouncing in her bra. He reached over, yanking it down and clamping his teeth down lightly on her nipple. She shouted his name, grabbing the back of his neck.

He smirked around her, rolling his eyes up to meet hers. She shook her head, wetting her lips. “You did always have a—Fuck—Fascination with my chest,” She panted. He pulled his head back and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

“Well it’s perfect.”

Jo shook her head, pushing Dean’s face away with her palm. “Sap,” She grumbled.

Dean leaned up, brushing his lips over Sam’s mouth.

“Why don’t you fuck me?” Sam panted. Dean raised his eyebrows.

“You like that?” He asked.

“If you’re into it—Jo fucks me with a strap on all the time.”

Dean’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips. “That I gotta see someday,” He said before crawling behind Sam. Jo fumbled in the bedside stand for a moment before throwing a bottle of lube toward him, arching her back when Sam slowed his pace.

“Don’t tease—“

“Gotta let Dean have some fun too,” Sam defended, kissing over her neck. He gasped when Dean slipped two fingers into him, hooking and tugging at his rim.

“Shouldn’t be too hard to stretch me – Jo just fucked me before you came by for dinner.”

“Too bad I had to stay late,” Dean murmured, kissing over Sam’s back as he drove his fingers deeper and spread them. Sam hissed, turning quickly to a low groan. He arched back against Dean’s hand, pulling him a little out of Jo before Dean pushed his hand forward, driving him back in and earning a quiet moan from both parties.

“Come on, he likes it rough,” She whispered.

“So do you,” Dean teased. He pushed a third finger in, grinning when Sam clenched around him. He began to stretch him open, his cock throbbing every time Sam’s rim flexed and fluttered.

“Just get in me,” Sam hissed.

“Condoms?” Dean worried.

Sam shook his head. “I’m clean and I know you are, come _on_.”

Dean withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock, pressing the blunt tip to Sam’s entrance. Jo smirked up at Dean from over Sam’s quivering shoulder, giving a firm nod. Dean returned it and pressed in, slow and steady.

He picked up punishing pace quickly, slamming into Sam and forcing him forward into Jo. They were both moaning, Jo's short nails scratching rivers I to Sam's back while Dean's fingers bruised his hips. Every clench of his hole had Dean's balls throbbing, dragging him closer to orgasm. 

Jo shouted as she came for the second time that night, arching up against Sam. He continued to thrust into her, pressing a kiss to her parted lips. 

He leaned over, meeting Jo's eyes as he bit gently on Sam's earlobe. 

"Gonna fill your tight ass, Sammy. Gonna wreck you while you come in my sister, make her scream for you," he panted. 

Sam whimpered, his hips beginning to stutter. 

Jo laughed breathlessly. She grabbed his ass and spread him. 

"Pound him, Dean-- Just like when we were kids. He's so close, make him come."

Dean groaned, leaning back. He did as Jo demanded, pulling almost all the way out before driving back in. 

Sam screamed, his hips jerking, but Dean and Jo help him in place. 

It only took a few thrusts before Sam's body went still save for his shaking thighs and clenched hole. 

Jo's eyes rolled back in her head and she began to roll her hips. 

"Come on, Sam-- That's it," she coaxed him through his orgasm as Dean continued to fuck into him. 

His balls drew tight to his body and gave a warning throb before Dean fell over the edge, slumping over Sam as he grunted through his orgasm. 

Dean moved first, flopping down on one side of Jo, out of breath. Sam stretched out on the other, groaning. 

"Gonna be sore tomorrow," he muttered without much venom. 

"Worth it," Dean said, slinging an arm over his eyes. 

"Shower." Jo slapped both of them on their stomachs, twin groans of protest rising from her boyfriends. 

"Tomorrow," Dean mumbled, trying to wiggle under the blanket. 

"Nuh-uh." She grabbed the blanket and raised her leg, kicking him in the knee. “You are not sleeping in my bed all covered in sweat and lube and God knows what else. You two shower.”

“Why won’t you?”

“I will. After you assholes. I don’t trust you not to fall asleep while I’m showering, so you go first.”

Dean sat up, grumbling, and followed Sam out into the shower. He glanced back at Jo when he reached the doorway, smiling softly. She was perfect, and so was Sam. This would all work out – he was sure of it.

 


End file.
